Constraining the values of a set of programmable parameters may generally confuse a user, particularly if the user does not understand how the constraints interact. Further, change in values or an entry of data that might violate the constraints would create problems. In various computer applications, particularly computer graphical systems, the interaction between parameters is usually shown using bar graphs.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,547 to Kennedy et al, a computer graphical status display for use in displays that monitor manufacturing processes, having a plurality of process parameters, provides a group of bar graphs placed in a side by side arrangement. The bar graphs are all scaled so that they have a common baseline value. When all process parameters are displayed at their baseline value, all graphs will have tops that are in alignment with the baseline. If a deviation of a graph beyond a predetermined threshold occurs, a visible warning section extending it in the baseline is displayed.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,062 to Venolia et al, discloses a zooming controller. In accordance with this invention, when values are assigned to parameters, the mouse axes are made consistent with a positive or a negative change in that parameter's value. Thus, for values that need to be controlled more concisely, reducing the mouse's motion by some factor is preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,293 to Schwenke et al, discloses a bar chart editor for an industrial controller. Specifically, the invention provides an editor apparatus and method for programming industrial controllers in relay ladder language. The apparatus or method used to provide RLL logic controls machine tools, movements in the desired sequence. The apparatus includes a display for creating a bar chart image that represents all functions in a cycle in graphically listed all function contingencies. The apparatus gleans function, cycle and contingency information from the image, and based on the information, creates modules that include logic required to make each function contingent upon illustrated conditions. A compiler then compiles the modules to provide an RLL program section to control the cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. RE34,728 to Hall-Tipping, discloses a video game difficulty level adjuster dependent upon players' aerobic activity level during the exercise. Primarily, this invention provides activity level signal along with a heart rate signal, incorporated in a video game such as Packman type video games. The game monitors the heart rate of the exerciser. If the heart rate falls outside preset minimum or maximum limits, a certain action occurs in the game such as an increase in the speed or skill level of the position. In the Packman type game, for example, should the heart rate fall below the desired workout rate, the villain would move at the speed faster than the player's speed, putting the player at a disadvantage. The player would respond by increasing his level of physical activities, thereby increasing the heart rate until it exceeds the minimum aerobic level required, at which time the villain's speed would return to its normal level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,256 to Yamada et al, discloses input-output method and device for a combination of weighing system. Specifically, the invention relates to a combinational weighing system that requires a large number of parameters to be set for its operation. For some parameters, currently set values are displayed at the bar graph and the user can set or reset the value directly on the screen by moving a curser on the bar graph. Operating conditions can be changed in each cycle of the combinations of calculations at the top in the overall operation of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,363 to Freed et al, discloses a cardiovascular support controlled system. In accordance with this invention, modification of parameters is done by double clicking on the desired parameter and adjusting the slider control or entering values directly. The default value is shown in square brackets and is always visible in the left corner of the slider bar window. Clicking on the OK button completes the adjustment of the local parameter table.
As it relates to medical devices, some programmable parameters, for example for a pacer or a defibrillator, are constrained by equality and inequality relationships. A user who does not understand the constraining values of a set of programmable parameters and the relationships thereof may be confused when a change in one value impacts the related set of parameters. It is therefore clear that a visual system indicating the interactive relationship between parameters, when one or more parameters are adjusted or varied, would be a very important training and evaluating tool for medical personnel and medical devices.